


Mirror Doll

by sethlaird



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: BE04 referenced, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethlaird/pseuds/sethlaird
Summary: 警告：OOC，扯蛋，本篇人偶BE的妄想。角色夹私。语死早，不适请及时点╳。词梗：放纵与放纵后的亦真亦幻





	Mirror Doll

入秋的夜风带着干涸的冷意穿过窗沿，克哉一推开门，只裹着浴袍还带着水汽的身体便轻微得打了个寒颤。

“啧。”

克哉用手抓了一下还在滴水的头发，裸露在外的皮肤因冷风而绷起，他低声嘟囔了一句“空气也交换的足够了吧”，走过去将窗户合上，顺手拉起了窗帘。

没有完全合上的窗帘从中间的缝隙透露出一束月夜的冷光，克哉没有在意，他径直走到床边，最后一次用毛巾擦拭一遍头发，让它们勉强维持在不再滴水的范畴后，轻轻地爬上了床。

“久等了，御堂先生。”

克哉轻声说。柔软的被褥和来自另一个人的温度舒缓了克哉因为夜风而略显紧绷的身体，现在他几乎完全放松了下来，于是连语气似乎都带着温和的笑意。

“难得是周五，虽然稍微晚一些，但因此明天的工作已经提前处理完毕了，所以姑且还是值得的吧。”

“……”

没有得到回应。这是当然的。说是晚一些，但现在也已经是凌晨三点之后，床上的人大概已经陷入深眠了吧。

“呼。”

克哉呼出一口气。他侧过身，用一只手支起下巴，缓慢、安静地将上半身贴近另一个人。带着冷意的指腹抚上裸露在外的脖颈，或许是因为刚才打开的窗户的原因，躺在床上的人的皮肤也透露着凉意，肌肤的相触由于温度的相似并没有引起强烈的实感。

“御堂先生……”

克哉压低声音，后半句含糊在喉咙里。手指一寸寸地抚摸至脸颊，拇指在对方唇上摩挲着，克哉轻轻按一下御堂的下唇，拇指便从微张的唇齿间感受到了来自对方口腔内的温度。些许湿润。实感。

热度从指尖向上蔓延。

克哉伸出手将御堂揽起。穿过腰间的手臂强硬地让对方的身体紧贴上自己的，另一只手抵着他的胸膛往后施压，让对方成为无法动弹的姿态，就像把对方禁锢在怀里一样，蛮横地侵占着主导权。

“不会让你逃掉的哦，御堂先生。”

克哉轻轻吻上御堂的脖颈，然后用牙齿咬住对方衬衫的领边下拉。这件衬衫的材质轻薄柔软，即使被当做睡衣来使用也完全没有问题，不如说克哉本来就是看中这一点才会买下它。穿着衬衫的御堂对克哉来说具有异常的吸引力，因此即使是入睡克哉也转着心思给御堂套上了衬衫。

“真的很适合你啊，御堂先生。”

放在腰间的手将衬衫的纽扣从内侧一粒粒推开，大了一号的衬衫便只能勉强挂在御堂的肩上，并随着克哉的动作一点点向下滑落。

克哉的手指探向御堂光滑的前胸。胸前的突起在摩擦下慢慢挺立，克哉抬起头，伸出舌头一遍遍地舔舐对方微凉的耳际。

空气中迸裂出糜旎的气味。

克哉松开了一直钳制着御堂锁骨处的手，他沿着腰线向下，手指灵活的在对方大腿根摩擦，用掌心包裹住御堂已经挺起的阴茎头部，拇指扣弄着已经湿润的铃口，指腹揉开了从小孔里渗出的液体。滑腻的触感被微冷的空气放大，克哉收紧五指，从根部到柱身熟练的套弄起来。

“……御堂先生。被我摸起来舒服吧？”

“……”

得不到的回应沉默在幽暗的房间里，就像黑夜下投入大海的石子一样，悄无声息，无波无澜。克哉紧闭着嘴唇。御堂的呼吸声极轻，如果不刻意去听几乎完全融入寂静里。克哉突兀地松开双手，重新揽住对方的腰，将御堂整个人拉向自己。克哉的前胸紧贴着御堂赤裸的后背，他仓促地吸了口气，把头埋在御堂的肩上。

“御堂……。”

这具身体明明会有更棒的反应。克哉不用思考就能描绘出的光景，随着自己的手指的游动而紧绷的腰腹，想要逃离却最终无法抗拒而动弹不得的姿态，因为羞耻和快感混合而成的表情。情色的、喘息。现在统统沉寂在梦境里。

指间黏腻的触感已经由于低温的空气而褪去，身上的热度还没褪去，头脑却不可思议地冷却下来。

克哉扯出一个虚无的笑容，把被自己弄乱的衬衫替御堂穿好。

他让御堂重新仰面躺在床上。御堂早已因为克哉一连串举动而醒来，克哉将自己撑在御堂的上方，对上了御堂张开的眼睛。

御堂哪里都没有看。虽然视线是对着克哉，但落脚点似乎穿过克哉，投射到了更远的地方。由于是凌晨被惊醒，御堂的眼睛用一种缓慢的频率眨动着，似乎很快就要再睡过去。睡眠被干扰的来源已经没有声响和动作，克哉的唇轻柔地落在御堂的鼻尖，然后慢慢下滑，以唇贴着唇的距离。低声说。

“抱歉，御堂先生。”

御堂的眼睛重新阖上。

克哉坐直了身体。他上半身远离了御堂，手指却仍旧停留在御堂的脸颊上。

仅仅是这样的皮肤接触，克哉便能感受到安逸的愉悦。微小却细致，就像温度从手指一路传至心脏。就连空气也变得甜蜜起来，触手可及的距离便是所有的思绪。面对这样的御堂，失控似乎已经是很久前的事了。克哉叹了口气。

真的是太不成样子了。如果刚才做到最后的话，大概就是所谓的野兽——超越人类范畴之外了吧。

克哉暗自恼怒着。他心底明白，这并不是因为刚才的所作所为，而是源自他本身在现在仍旧升腾着的欲念。想要触碰他，想要抱他。即使超越了常识也好，跨越了界限也好。

——想要他。想要地不行。即使坏掉了也仍旧，不愿放弃。

克哉现在就是这样。压抑的心意无法欺骗的只有自己，冠冕堂皇的理由并不适用于自我欺骗。

克哉的手指无意识地摩挲着御堂脖颈处的肌肤。他重新俯下身，伸出双臂将御堂牢牢扣在怀里，和对方一同躺下。

御堂变成这样子已经有多长时间了，克哉没有特意计算过。时间仿佛在克哉把御堂囚禁在家时就已经失去了意义，对方堕落到自己身边的来的倒计时进入了无休止的空档期，最后一刻被拉长在延长线的另一端。被急躁填满的心日益干涸，最终停留在御堂五感切断的那一日。

这样你也算是属于我了吧。

克哉用额头抵着御堂的发顶，双唇隔着衬衫吻过御堂的脊梁。

御堂最后一次具有意识时的求救在无疾而终的日子里越发清晰。如果那个时候选择解放御堂的话又会怎样呢？这样干涸的心会因此而有所滋润吗？

如果解放御堂的代价是再也不见，克哉根本无法做出这样的假设。明知可能会是走向崩坏的道路，即便如此克哉依旧无法肯定的说自己一定会选择到另外一边。证据就是他现在依然全部占有着御堂能所感知的一切。

将御堂送进医院进行专业治疗和恢复的想法，一次都没有过。如果将这样的御堂送进医院，一定会引起怀疑。不诉说真相对治疗也没有作用，诉说了真相后，大概便没有机会再见到御堂了吧。

将现在这种状态的御堂交给他人，然后就此别过吗？

这种假设即使想想也无法忍受。

后悔这样的退缩情绪现在的克哉无法承受。比起后悔过去已经成为既定事实的事情，眼前的工作才是更重要的。干涸的心已经放不下更多鲜活的情绪了，对现在的克哉来说，面对着切断与外界一些反应的御堂，任何一种强烈的情绪都可能使表面的平静日常分崩离析。

于是就连悔恨都钝化在平淡无波的日常里。

“因为我，就是这样的人啊……”

“……御堂先生。”

克哉让御堂重新躺好，凑上前去轻咬上御堂温润的下唇，伸出舌头舔舐着。

克哉最初也曾想过，如果当初一开始没有强迫御堂，是否就能够避免现在这种局面？

——大概是不可能的吧。自己当初刚接下那副眼镜时，狂妄地不知晓任何挫败，想要的就直接用力量夺过来，没有兴趣的也不会多费心思。想要用缓和的方式慢慢感化对方那个眼高于顶的高傲男人，是根本不可能的。克哉不会有那样的耐心与体贴，御堂也不会因此而停下脚步。如果不是摧毁，那么大概就是毫无交集了吧。御堂会依旧是那个神采飞扬气势逼人的精英，相应的，没有体会过干涸苦涩的克哉同样不会知晓情爱。

和安静的御堂一起度过的无疾而终的时光，最终习以为常的时日已经不远了。能够唤醒克哉通晓普通情爱的御堂，已经没有意识了。

如果御堂能够醒来、张开那双眼睛的话，克哉一定能够更加接近所谓人类的常识范畴。

“所以快点醒过来吧，御堂……”

——我永远会在你身边。 

最开始就这么告诉御堂了。至今为止，从今往后。在意识存留的最后的时间里的声音，现在还能够传递给这个人吗？克哉的手指插进御堂柔软的发间，轻柔地梳理着。肌肤相接的触感已经深入至骨髓里，仅仅触碰一下，甜蜜的记忆便本能地从指尖一直流淌入大脑。干涸的心如同被塞进棉花一般填充着虚幻的蜜，也在逐渐走向枯萎。

“怨恨也好，拒绝也好——”

那个时候的话——

克哉抓起御堂的右手，亲吻在他的掌心。今晚看来还是去客房入睡比较好。克哉撑起身体，放轻脚步向房门走去，轻轻拉开门。

“晚安，御堂先生。”

“……你一直都在那里吗？”

一瞬间，似乎听到了御堂的声音。

克哉微微睁大了眼睛，随后无声地笑了一下。

克哉跨出房门。

一夜未眠。大概是——

——幻觉吧。

门锁落扣。

 

End

 

 

意识在黑暗中漂浮。所能感受到的一切都是无尽的黑暗。全身都动弹不得。身体好重。动不了。

这是当然的。因为被戴上了束具和枷锁。

御堂迷蒙地想着。

那个人……那个叫佐伯的男人，究竟想把自己关到什么时候为止呢。

动不了。什么也看不到。身体很重，却又仿佛不存在一般很轻。究竟是哪边御堂已经分不清了。眼前所及的一切只有黑暗。佐伯也淹没在浓郁的黑暗之中。谁也不在。一个人也没有。

唯一清晰的认知，就是“在黑暗中独自一人死去”的结局。

偶尔会有细微的声音。御堂无法分辨出那是不是他的臆想，一旦想要追随那些声响，声音就消失了。右手有被亲吻的错觉。

又出现了，似乎有细微的声音。

是谁呢……。

“……你一直都在那里吗？”

与往常一样，没有回应。

黑暗里从来只有自己一人。

那大概是——

——幻觉吧。

迷蒙的意识再次切断。

 

Over.

 

 

*眼镜儿HE里解放御堂前明明听到了声响还直接拔屌无情干脆利落抬腿就走真是太过分了！ 

*剧本让禁脔结局的眼镜儿“我永远会在你身边”、“倾我此生”和人偶结局的御堂“你一直在那里吗”隔空喊话真是太过分了！ 

*人作，就会BE。（。


End file.
